


Would You Rather?

by Moonliel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Snippets, pillar pair - Freeform, pillarpair, tezuryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel
Summary: Tezuka wasn't sure letting Ryoma and Fuji play a match was a good idea





	Would You Rather?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I had laying around

* * *

 

“It was a thrill playing against Echizen,” said Fuji. “Was it the same for you, Tezuka?”

“You knew?”

“I had a feeling,” continued on Fuji with a smile.

“Was there a reason why you paired Echizen and me for practice?”

Tezuka finished tying his shoelaces and pulled on his jacket. He then slung his tennis bag over his shoulder.

“It was just practice, Fuji.”

Fuji opened his deep blue eyes. “I want to play him again,” intoned the tensai.

Tezuka’s shoulders tensed.

“Oh, did you not want me to?” teased Fuji.

"Lock up when you're done," replied Tezuka, not rising to the bait. He walked out of the club room, ignoring Fuji's knowing stare.

 

* * *

 

"What's this about?" asked Ryoma as he lobbed the ball back over the net.

Tezuka didn't reply, just hit the ball back with more force than was needed.

Ryoma reached the ball and it sailed out of bounds. Normally he would up his game and let Tezuka sort himself out with tennis but he felt that it wasn't going to work out that way this time.

He continued to play half-heartedly until Tezuka quit out of sheer frustration.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" asked Tezuka as he made his way to the net where Ryoma was already waiting.

"And why are you taking this _too_ seriously? I thought we were just practicing," he replied as he tried to figure out what was going on. And then the answer came in a flash.

"Is this about Fuji-senpai?"

Tezuka grit his teeth as his fist clenched around his tennis racket.

"You know I prefer playing with you, right? I mean, sure - playing with Fuji-senpai was such a _rush_ but that doesn't compare to this," continued on Ryoma as he gestured to the court around them.

Tezuka still didn't look convinced but at least he wasn't clenching his jaw anymore.

"With Fuji-senpai, it's like... like a strike of lightning. It's intense, sudden, and can be devastating - but it's also quick, unfulfilling, and empty. With you, it's more like...I guess a rainstorm if I'm to stick to the same metaphor. With you it's all-encompassing, steady, and invigorating. With you I could weather the storm or I can fight against it. With you I am drenched, but also renewed. With you it could be fun and gentle or it can be hard and fierce."

With each passing word Tezuka felt himself relax. He gave Ryoma a small smile. He knew that saying anything with words was hard for Ryoma as they mostly used tennis to communicate and so he was even more elated by the effort.

He leaned over the net, grabbed a fistful of Ryoma's shirt and hauled the smaller teen into a kiss.

"Thank you," Tezuka mumbled against Ryoma's lips as Ryoma let out a breath of laughter.

"Anytime," replied Ryoma as he kissed Tezuka again.

 

**END.**


End file.
